Iron Strong Love
by CelestialSpiritQueen
Summary: Gajevy Valentine Day One Shot (Gajeel and Levy!Parents)


**Hey all! I participated in a Fairy Tail Secret Valentine's Day event on Tumblr so here's my Gajevy Valentine's One-shot.**

 **This is my first time writing Gajevy so please review and let me know how I did because I always love improving my writing.**

 **Thanks~CelestialSpiritQueen**

Little bare feet slapped against the hard wood floor, the child's short legs carrying her towards her parent's room. The door creak as the little girl pushed open the door as quietly as she could. Her parents were fast asleep, her father holding her mother close to his chest. It was still early after all but that didn't stop her.

"Daddy!" she whispered, having toddled over to his side of the bed to shake him awake. In an instant her father's piercing red eyes snapped open. Not wanting to wake up his wife, Gajeel sighed before climbing out of bed.

Once they were out of the room and in the kitchen, the black haired man knelt down in front of his five year old daughter. "What's up Buttercup?" he asked staring into her big brown eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day!" Roxie giggled, throwing her arms up in the air.

A soft groan rumbled in the back of the exhausted father's throat. "You woke me up to tell me that?"

"No silly," Roxie shook her head, her dark purple locks flying around her. "We gotta make breakfast for Mommy!" The much older man blinked at her, his daughter never ceasing to surprise him with her brains and her big heart.

"All right Rox, what did you wanna make for Mommy?" Gajeel asked, mentally going through the ingredients they had in the house.

"Hmm," his daughter tapped her chin with her pointer finger, the pose seeming to help her think. "Mommy likes pancakes so we should make her those! With blueberries! But I don't like blueberries…." She looked troubled by her predicament.

Gajeel chuckled, scooping her up in his arms easily as if she were a feather. "We can make Mommy's with blueberries and yours with chocolate chips. How does that sound?"

"Good!" Roxie threw up her arms in celebration. "With lots of syrup!"

Gajeel carried her over to the kitchen, the smile never leaving his lips. "Why are you so obsessed with sugar little girl?"

"Because it's yummy!" Roxie erupted into giggles when her father tickled her sides. "Stop it Daddy! That tickles!"

"That's why I'm doing it," Gajeel barked out a laugh and after another moment allowed her to escape her grasp.

Roxie giggled, racing over to the pantry. "Come on, Daddy! We have to finish before Mama wakes up!

"All right all right but you have to be quiet," Gajeel placed a finger to his lips. "We don't want to wake up Mommy or your little brother before breakfast is done."

"Right!" the purple haired girl nodded in affirmation. Together the two whipped up a towering stack of fluffy pancakes, a mix of ones with blueberries, chocolate and plain ones. For the sides they (Gajeel) cooked some eggs and bacon.

"Oi, where ya goin' squirt?" the dad called, catching sight of Roxie heading towards the front door.

"Outside!" Roxie tugged on a pair of light pink shoes, a birthday gift from her Aunt Lucy. "I'll be right back!" she promised and was out the door before Gajeel could get another word out.

He shook his head, his pulled back hair swinging from the movement. "Just like her Mom, that kid, Ghihi." Heading over to the front room, he stared out the window, watching his daughter to make sure she didn't get into any trouble and found her picking dandelions. "What is she doin'?"

Once Roxie seemed satisfied with her bouquet of weeds, she ran inside clutching the plants close. "Lookie! I picked Mommy some flowers."

Even Gajeel wasn't mean enough to break it to his daughter that she had grabbed weeds so instead he ruffled her hair. "Those look beautiful," he went over to the cabinet. "Let's put them in a vase."

"Let me pick which one," Roxie begged, clambering after him. She studies the few flower vases they had before deciding on a small baby blue one. "That one!"

"Nice pick kiddo!" The iron dragon slayer snagged the chosen vase off the shelf. He walked over to the sink, filling the blue vase halfway with water then letting Roxie put the flowers inside. "Perfect, can you set it on the table? Don't run with it…good girl," he praised when no mishaps occurred. The flowers were set, the silverware was on the table, and the food was done. "I think it's time we wake up Mommy-" he was cut off by distant crying. "I think Gale beat us to it…"

Gajeel told Roxie to guard the food, which she took her job very seriously, to go to his almost one year old son's room. "Dontcha worry, I gotcha…" he trailed off, seeing Levy with her back facing him as she already held their son. Her hips swayed lightly to an unheard beat that seemed to calm Gale right away.

"Oh, Gajeel," Levy looked over her shoulder, smiling at her husband sweetly. "I got him because I didn't know you were up. You weren't in bed so I figured you might have went to the guild for something."

Nah, Roxie woke me up to help her with something," Gajeel came up behind her, snaking his muscular arms around her thin waist. She was a little plumper after having children, his children, but he didn't mind one bit. It gave him more of her to love.

"Oh?" Levy raised an eyebrow, leaning into his touch, having not head her daughter come into their room. "What did she need?"

"I think it would be better if she showed you," a soft chuckle vibrated in his chest while his lips placed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Mommy!" Roxie squealed, flying into the room and ruining her parents sweet moment but the two were used to it by now. Their five year old daughter had a radar for when her parents wished to be alone. "I have a surprise for you!" she tugged her mother's night dress.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Levy laughed lightly, passing Gale over to Gajeel to hold in order to allow her daughter to drag her into the kitchen. Upon seeing the spread on the table, a gasp escaped the young mother. "Roxie…did you and Daddy make this for me?"

"Uh huh! But I picked the flowers all by myself," the little girl added proudly.

Levy knelt down, pulling her baby girl into an embrace. "Thank you baby, I love it," she kissed her forehead. "I have a surprise for you too?"

"You do?" Roxie quivered in anticipation as she watched her mother head back into her room. When she emerged, Levy was holding the present behind her back.

"Now close your eyes," her mother instructed and waited to place the gift in her small hands until her eyes were squeezed shut. "Ok, you can open them."

A high pitched scream came out of Roxie's mouth as she stared at the heart shaped box of chocolates in her palms. "Thank you so much Mommy!"

"It's from Daddy too," Levy laughed when Roxie yelled a thanks to Gajeel and then launched herself into her arms. "You're welcome sweetie," the blue haired woman kissed the top of her messy head of hair. Her fingers stroked the girl's cheek lightly in adoration. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this precious child was hers.

"Gihihi, let's eat before the food gets cold you two," Gajeel chuckled, strapping Gale into his high chair. When his wife went to fix the baby some food he told her to relax and eat. The tired mother gratefully accepted his offer. Together the small family enjoyed not only the delicious meal, but also each other's company.

When breakfast was finished, Gale was put in his play pen that was in the next room along with Roxie who played with her dolls to allow the two adults to clean up. The couple had a system, Gajeel always washed and Levy dried the dishes. They remained in a comfortable silence until the dark haired man stole the dish from her hand. "Hey!"

"Come with me for a sec," he set the plate on the counter, his hands wrapping around hers as he lead them to their bedroom.

"Gajeel?" the solid script mage questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly, her blue waves stirring at the movement.

The named man gave her no reply, his back to her as he rummaged through one of his drawers. When he turned back around his hand was closed in a fist. "Hold out yer hands," he instructed gruffly.

Levy quirked up an eyebrow at him but complied with his request. Not a moment later, she felt cool metal against her skin. She looked down, finding a thin chain with a steel heart charm. "Oh Gajeel…" she smiled, tears pricking the corners of her big brown eyes.

"I made it myself," her husband said, rubbing the back of his neck. Even after all these years he still got all flustered when it came to being romantic.

"I love it," Levy clutched the necklace close to her chest, a bright smile adorning her face. "Can you put it on me?"

"What? Ya can't put on a necklace by yourself?" Gajeel scoffed but took the necklace just like she knew he would. Her hands held up her hair so it was out of the way for him as he clasped the jewelry around her neck. His fingers lingered on her skin, sending goosebumps down her arms.

A soft sigh escaped her pale lips when he placed a kiss just behind her ear, electricity racing across her skin at every touch. "I love you, Gajeel."

"I know," he grinned cheekily and after a pout from her he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too, Levy." Another kiss was placed on the top of her head. "Happy Valentine's Day Babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Levy echoed.


End file.
